User talk:Stormy.Skies
Hello! Hi! I'm Ducksplash but you can call me Duck or Ducksauce, and I wanted to welcome you to the wiki! We have tons of great people and stories here and I hope that you'll enjoy your stay. I don't write much anymore, aside from my collabs, but you'll see me in chat almost every day. If you need anything or just want to talk, feel free to PM or message me! Welcome! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 03:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re Well, hello to you too. Anyway, first off, whoever deleted the Welcome message, I'm not sure, I tried to find out in the history but that was... well... *shudders* Anyway, no-one is to remove that message. So don't... yes, you, don't do it. For your signature to work, you will need to make the page for it, as you are using a code. Also, I suggest you read all of the pages that are link to in the welcome message (that thing I just re-added aboce Ducky's message) and that you add all of the proper categories to your stories/poetry/whatever. Good bai. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I am now 16']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'as of 6:23pm 16/4/13']] 05:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) It will change it on every wiki you go on [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Also, please add all of the proper categoies to your story. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) There is a space at the bottom of the page. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:06, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello there oh new person. x3 Come on the chat thingy? I'm extremely bored and no-one ever wants to talk to me x3 Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I will walk over your cold corpses 20:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Three things 1. For the temple on the page you made, all you have to so is put Silverstourm, because I have it coded so that it's easier for new user who've never seen that template before. 2. I can fix your siggie this it'd you'd like. 3. As per your question to Honey, just put all three since it actually is all three. Also, I'm really impressed with that question. Most new users ask the stupidest questions that can be answered by reading the rules, but this was a good, original question. Keep it up and you may become Speaker one day ;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 11:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) All you have to do is make a page called User:Silverstourm/Sig (or whatever is after the /) and post whatever you want your siggie to be :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 14:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) On that page, yes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 19:55, May 28, 2013 (UTC) No probelm :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 20:50, May 28, 2013 (UTC) TestingI Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 18:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I like your new siggie :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 19:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) No problem [[User:Bloodstar18|'This Is My Vietnam, I'm At War ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Life Keeps On Droppin' Bombs, And I Keep Score']] 17:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stormy, what's up? Haven't talked to you in a while :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:27, June 19, 2013 (UTC) That's fine :3 Just don't forget about us! And cool :) I spent a week (last week) with my Grandma, and I'll probably go back later in the summer :3 As for the noob thing, on here, there is no such thing x3 Everyone is equal (tho Staff can do more things, we don't like, flaunt it or misuse it) and we respect eachother, and so... yeah. There are new users, but once you join, after about a week, that's not even true x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they such Dx I never really saw the point in all that anyway. I've been on Wikia for about three years, and the only wiki (that I've really edited on) that ever did that was WFW, and, while I still like quite a few users on there, and don't a lot of the new ones on there, it kinda just... it's really just a drama-inducing and stress-filled place. I like it, and, if I could go back, I would, just to talk to a few friends, like Zaffie, Smudge, and Sandwich (they're the only ones who don't edit on here that are on there that I really care about. I would say Birchy, but she's not on that much.), but I don't want my wiki to be like that, or, for someone to feel that my wiki is like that, ya know? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 17:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and I would name names, but I dun want to start anything else up. This wiki is just getting good, and I don't want to have to start another writing wiki xD I don't think I could even come up with a good name! And I bet we're talking about the same users... or some of them atleast x3 Chat? And I replied to your blog comment :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 17:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Manga art! Hey Stormy! an honor having your presence in my talk page! I read your stories and you have an awesome writing style, I specially liked Zila! Anyway! Yes I do all the art concerning the Titans on Earth! I also do requests if you are ever interested, and thank you for the feedback on my prologue! Please feel free to correct my mistakes! why is everything pink? *panicking* Mapleshade....strikes tonight 22:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC)s i think i did thAT mapleshadestrikestonight 23:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC)s Hey Silver! I was just wondering if there were anymore of my stories you wanted, so um... are there? lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 00:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) You can have Blind, but not the other one, I have (I think x3) actually started it already. Which collab? You might be able to join it! And I know, I've already talk to her :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 00:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Lily's not been active, and I've had bad experiences with her on collabs, so you can take her character x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 00:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey, and I'll just message you your chapter x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 02:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) what story? Mapleshade....strikes tonight 03:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing Stormy! Ask and you shall receive! Thanks again for the support on my story, I plan to stick on it for a while. Nim out. Call me Nim (Mind Heist) 03:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) i think that would be pointless. also, if people like ur chapters better than mine... (problem) or vise versa although that's unlikely that peeps will like my chapters more than urs Mapleshade....strikes tonight 03:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) i need to go. (mom...) that was me Mapleshade....strikes tonight 03:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC)s I just thought I should say you dun have to put who writes each chapter, that's just the way I format my collabs x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) so i'm considering doing a greek god/goddess thing. should i finish the egypt one first? Mapleshade....strikes tonight 16:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC)s whichever way u think is best Mapleshade....strikes tonight 16:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC)s whichever way u think is best Mapleshade....strikes tonight 16:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC)s kk Mapleshade....strikes tonight 17:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC)s Hey. Remember how I gave you the Agents series? Well, I have one request. Please don't use the name Greyson Scoripio. It's one of my original characters, and I want to be the only to use the name (like, if someone used it without knowing it, that's fine but x3) or, atleast leave a notice about him being my original character. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 01:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhh weird! But yeah, you can do whatever you want with it, but please (if you can) try not to use Greyson please? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 02:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And yeah, you can do whatever you want with it. If you don't wanna use one of the book titles, let me know so I can delete it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 02:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Still tell me so I can delete the redirect so others can use the name please :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 02:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I read it and loved it ^_^ Keep me updated, Storm. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 21:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Done :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 22:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yayy, I really like ed, Storm. :D Keep me updated I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The only thing I do have to say, constructive criticism wise, is that I'm confused between Brick and Scorch. That's really it, because they're both ginger toms. But I really do like where it's headed. :) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 19:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Feel free. They were merely suggestions, nothing more, and I'm glad you paid attention to them! Now I'm going to go and do contest admin stuff so excellent Leopardclaw My name is... Khan 17:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Welcome Oh, hey! That's pretty nice of you. You like Imagine Dragons too? Melody6 (talk) 23:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I enjoy most of their songs, except for "Every Night". I could discuss music all day :P Melody6 (talk) 23:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank You for welcoming me to this wiki and sorry for the late reply. I really love your poem, and if you do have time, I would like to ask some advice on how to write poems, if its not too much of a burden. Oh and I wish you luck on the contest that you entered. :)I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 09:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I don't know what's up with that, but it could be the cache, maybe you should clear your browser history (after you do so, you'll have to re-log back it cause it logs you out.) If that doesn't do it, you should ask Wikia Staff. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 16:56, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 17:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) update Hey, Storm, I updated The Tricycle. :) Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism, please and thanks. I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 01:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I just think Cara's trying to laugh versus break down over Ross or worry about her Grandma. (I mean I created her, but I have no idea, she's like her own person in my head) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 03:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks, Storm. :) I am a virg''in'' while you are a virg''out'' 23:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Were you planning on using the pictures on the character page for TPOE? If so, please note on that page that I uploaded those images (as it says to on the rules page) because I'm using some of them for other series (If I wasn't I'd just let it slide). If not, please tell me so I can whipe the page (or delete it if you're not going to use it at all), and delete those pictures I'm not going to use anymore. Thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 18:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 19:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I was kinda thinking judge it on the 11th and either announce it then or the day after. Leopardclaw My name is... Khan 08:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you when it works I'm licensed to chill 02:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll tell you another time I'm licensed to chill 02:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yay, thank you. It was pretty good :3 "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 02:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Can't wait to hear what her new name is :D "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 23:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Nom nom nom. I ate it up :D lol, I must be insane. And it sounded like Tigerstar made an appearance. Good connection. Can't wait for moar :p "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 18:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's perfect. And I just finished chapter seven of The Tricycle. :p "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 19:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Derp Hai I signed your opinions page cause of boredom hi, do you have chocolate? CarcinoGeneticist 01:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Chocolate is very sneaky and wily. CarcinoGeneticist 03:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) The Trial Update Hi! Chapter 5 is finished! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 02:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem! -DUCK- I OWN DAT 02:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Storm. I enjoyed it as always :3 "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Boring?! Are we talking about the same thing?! Excuse me, but that was an important chapter. It may not have had action but it freaking had Lily get snatched by Twolegs! Excuse me, give yourself some credit, Storm! "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 00:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Uh, whenever I'm not busy and when I have ideas x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Aww, Spike :( But nice chapter, Storm. I enjoyed it. "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 16:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me :) I'll go delete it now. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you perhaps have a Tumblr :3 and I just realised that our birthdays are 4 days apart, yay :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 05:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC)